Elemental HERO Thunder Giant
サンダー・ジャイアント |jpname = Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ サンダー・ジャイアント |jphira = エレメンタルヒーロー サンダー・ジャイアント |phon = Erementaru Hīrō Sandā Jaianto |image = ElementalHEROThunderGiantLCGX-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Light |type = Warrior |type2 = Fusion |type3 = Effect |atk = 2400 |def = 1500 |level = 6 |number = 61204971 |effect = Summon, Ignition |lore = "Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman" Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card to target 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card; destroy that target. |delore = "Elementarheld Sparkman"+ "Elementarheld Clayman" Dieses Monster kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden, außer durch eine Fusionsbeschwörung. Wirf 1 Karte von deiner Hand ab, um 1 offenes Monster auf dem Spielfeld mit einer geringeren Grund-ATK als die ATK diese Karte zu wählen und zu zerstören. Du kannst diesen Effekt nur einmal pro Spielzug, während deiner Main Phase, benutzen. |ptlore = "Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman" Esse monstro não pode ser Special Summon exceto por Fusion Summon. Uma vez por turno, descarte 1 carta da mão, selecione e destrua 1 monstro de face para cima no campo com o ATK menor que o ATK dessa carta. |jplore = 「 スパークマン」＋「 クレイマン」 このモンスターは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。 自分の手札を１枚捨てる事で、フィールド上に表側表示で存在する 元々の攻撃力がこのカードの攻撃力よりも低いモンスター１体を選択して破壊する。 この効果は１ターンに１度だけ自分のメインフェイズに使用する事ができる。 |animelore = GX Season 1 and 2 only "Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman" When this card is Fusion Summoned, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card. |archetype1 = HERO |archetype2 = Elemental HERO |summon1 = Nomi |summon2 = 2 Fusion Materials |action1 = Discards for cost |mst1 = Destroys face-up Monster Cards |misc1 = Limited activations |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN216 - UR) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-EN011 - R) Elemental Hero Collection 2 (EHC2-EN004 - ScR) Mattel Action Figure Promos: Series 1 (MF01-EN001 - SPR) The Lost Millennium (TLM-EN036 - UR/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-EN046 - C) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR216 - UR) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-FR011 - R) The Lost Millennium (TLM-FR036 - UR/UtR) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE216 - UR) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-DE011 - R) The Lost Millennium (TLM-DE036 - UR/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-DE046 - C) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT216 - UR) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-IT011 - R) The Lost Millennium (TLM-IT036 - UR/UtR) Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell’Accademia dei Duellanti (LCGX-IT046 - C) |pt_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-PT036 - UR/UtR) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP216 - UR) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-SP011 - R) The Lost Millennium (TLM-SP036 - UR/UtR) |jp_sets = Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-JP011 - R) Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP216 - UR) The Lost Millennium (TLM-JP036 - UR/UtR) |ae_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-AE036 - UR/UtR) |kr_sets = Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-KR011 - R) Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR216 - UR) The Lost Millennium (TLM-KR036 - UR/UtR) |gx02_sets = Hero Emerges! (Super Rare) |wc6_sets = The Lost Millennium (Ultra Rare) Special Monsters B (Super Rare) All Fusion Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime_gx = 003, 005, 007, 008, 016, 018, 021, 023, 030, 037, 038, 059, 066, 080, 105, 133, 156 |manga_gx = 013, 014 }}